Trinidad (mission)
For the similarly named character, see Trinidad. Gabe Logan: "Maggie, get up!" Margaret Powers: "Saved my butt again, Logan. I hope I get to return the favour." Gabe Logan: "You can start now. Cordell's shut down the agency, and I need MI6 resources to find Lian. She's in trouble." Margaret Powers: "Of course, but we have to escape this hell-hole first." Plot synopsis (Start of episode) Somewhere in Southern Iraq, in the Hadithah Oil Field, Ghassan al-Bitar and two terrorists watch an oil complex from a distance. The leader tells his thugs 'the time is at hand', and that they will see if Shen is telling the truth. He hits a button on a remote device, and the compound explodes. He then says that the world will soon change as his allies raise their arms into the air. In the Gebel Tyorma Prison, Republic of Georgia, Gabe, who is drugged, asks if Lian is approaching him. He tells the person he was looking for Lian and thought something happened to her as his vision fades in from a blurry state. As he looks at the person's retina, he flashbacks to Lian's eye and realises she is not his partner. The person is in fact Trinidad, who asks him where Shen is. Gabe counters with another question: what has she done to Lian? Trinidad asks him if he knows the name Shen, and Gabe tells her the only name he cares about is Lian Xing. Trinidad says it's not Lian, it's Shen Xing and Gabe asks who is Shen Xing. Trinidad taunts him, saying that he corrupted her and stole her from the People's Republic of China, but knows nothing about her. She comments that the guard will return soon and they don't have much time. She then explains that Lian is her maiden name; Shen is her married name. Gabe still cannot understand, and Trinidad asks him how long ago did she defect - was it 12 years? She left behind a husband when she did, Doctor Shen Rei. Gabe asks her how she knows all this, to which Trinidad replies she's not surprised that Lian did not disclose this to Gabe. She makes a comment on Lian's emotional detachness. She then reveals her codename, Trinidad, and she is from Chinese Intelligence. Lian and her were partners years ago. She remained loyal to China but Lian did not. Gabe doubts her and asks why should he believe her? He thinks she is with Kudrenko and is lying. Trinidad protests, 'why would I be freeing you?' She then continues about her story: Shen Rei, Lian's husband, had fled China with her help while helping Gabe with his shackles. China wants to reacquire Shen and Gabe asks why they want to do this. Trinidad ignores the question and tells him it's simple: Gabe knows Lian better than her. If she helps him escape, she wants Gabe to help find them. She then hides somewhere as the guards return. Plot synopsis (The mission) As the Spetsnaz patrol enters the room, Trinidad waits behind the door and sneaks out, leaving Gabe to fend for himself. The guard asks, in Russian, if the serum is working and hopes Gabe will talk this time. Logan replies "it'll take more than that" and the player must complete a context sensitive action to free him. While this happens, the Spetsnaz tells Gabe to "tell me about this X-Z-2 bomb", to which Gabe responds: "bomb?" The patrol slaps his face and shouts for him not to play dumb. He then taunts Gabe that there are other techniques for female interrogation, and they can ask Maggie Powers the same questions. Gabe tells him to leave her alone, but is struck again and asked where the Chinese male is. He is pissed, and tells the enemy he won't talk, since he doesn't know, even if they do this all night. Angered, the guard tries to attack Gabe, but he rips his hands from the shackles, catches the patrol's wrist and knocks him back, stunning him. He then rises and grabs the guard's collar, shoving him onto the chair that Logan himself was imprisoned on. The player will now regain control of Gabe, and has a pistol at this point. One can acquire the shotgun within this room, and head outside to find a second guard, who can be killed with stealth or with firepower. Inside the next room is the cell block, with a guard there. He has the maximum security keys, which unlock the room that has Gabe's equipment. Gabe radios Teresa and tells her to reply, informing her that he is inside one of Kudrenko's gulag and needs an exit plan. She tells him something's wrong and is heard struggling with somebody as Gabe asks what's going on. She tells him the Agency is being shut down and she can't help; he has to find Maggie Powers and leave the place himself. At this point, a door slides open and Spetsnaz patrols arrive. The player must now fend off a group of enemy thugs, before entering a new area with a security booth and an upper platform. Taking down guards, Gabe accesses the security room and attempts to look for Maggie. He hacks into the computer's surveillance system and starts cycling through the numerous cameras within the area before settling on the locker room which shows Maggie forcing the guards to get their hands off her. The patrol tells her she had her chance and she tells them she is an agent of the Queen but is cut off when the thug forces her on her knees, before kicking her into a locker and sealing it. They plan to keep her inside for 5 minutes and then see if she'll cooperate. Gabe rushes to rescue his ally, taking down a pair of guards that block his path. He crawls into the ventilation shaft, shoot out a locked cover and uses his IR goggles to find Maggie, before prying open the locker door. Upon recovering, Maggie comments that Gabe saved her ass again and wishes to return the favour. Gabe needs her help: Cordell shut down the Agency and Gabe needs British Intelligence resources to locate Lian, who's in trouble. Maggie has no qualms about helping, but they have to leave the prison first. The player again has control of Gabe, and must shoot out a panel to open a path. When they reach a shower room, Maggie realises it's a dead end, and then sees guards attacking them from above. The two take cover, and stray shots burst a pipe, showering them with water. The next part of the mission is a firefight, with enemies possessing high ground as Gabe struggles to neutralise them. Eventually, a pair of elites will arrive. When they're all dead, Gabe boosts Maggie towards the second level and she then pulls him up. The two look around for an exit point, and Gabe finds a weak sewage pipe. He kicks it a couple of times, causing a hole to appear. Maggie comments on the awful smell while Gabe tells her it's the only way out. She insists they look for another path, but Spetsnaz patrols arrive. Gabe protests that she get in but Maggie is resolute that they can kill the enemies. She turns and fires on one, dropping him, and Gabe shoves her into the pipe. Another patrol locks and loads his machine pistol while the camera shows Maggie crawling through the pipe. When the soldier turns towards their last position, they have disappeared and the screen fades out. Hidden Evidence * Make sure you 'win' the interrogation at the start. Just hit those buttons as quick as possible and you won't be jailed. After you put an end to the interrogator's misery, go out the hall, and before you go down the stair, go to the end of the hall, the hidden evidence is lying on the floor near the door on the left. * In the corner of the room, left of the computer that you use to find out Maggie's location. It's the room that you use the RTL to access the vent/grate thing on the roof and then drop into. * After you shoot the electric panel. To the right of the panel itself there will be another locked door with a dead body lying on the other side. Simply walk close to the body and pick up the evidence. Trivia * This mission bears a heavy resemblance to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Specifically, it is strikingly similar to the mission "The Gulag", which in turn references The Rock in that the player is ambushed by enemies firing from an elevated position inside a shower room. It also references The Shawshank Redemption because Andy Dufresne is seen escaping through a sewage pipe, just like Gabe and Maggie. * The mission is also very similar to Aljir Prison Escape in Syphon Filter 2 where two crazy prisoners kill everybody in sight from below. * Another reference is the electric chair being used for executions. * The third reference to Syphon Filter 2 is a body being placed inside a locker (Girdeaux's charred corpse in the Agency Bio-Lab; Maggie in this case). * This is the second mission where context sensitive actions are required from the very start, as with Found Enemies. Unlike that level, however, players will not get killed for failing to press the buttons. The downside is that one Hidden Evidence will be lost. * This mission is unique because there are two possible events, one of which will happen depending on the player. Gabe will either break free from the chair and maintain his normal outfit (as well as his armour) or be placed inside the jail in which case his shirt is removed (his armour is taken away too). Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions